pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fungal Grotto
Fungal Grotto is an area in Pikmin: Infection in Progress that was previously The Forest Navel from Pikmin 1. Several hazards and obstacles can be found throughout the area. Five large clearings with high ceilings form a "T" shape make up the area, each connected with tunnels. Mushrooms like Common Glowcaps and Spotcaps adorn all surfaces of the cavern. Because of the presence of all the mushrooms, some areas of the cave are quite illuminated, but most are still dim. Pools of varying size can be found throughout the cavern, cooled by the subterranean environment in which they are found. Bridges can be used to cross a few pools. The mushrooms form paths to traverse the cavern with, although they can be widened by destroying the fungi. Some tunnels are blocked by Kingcaps and Gates, and both can be destroyed to open new paths and access to new areas and foes. Clearings can contain multiple foes and obstacles such as water pools, fire spouts, or Electrical Wires. There are two separate alcoves with Gate protected by Poison found on the left of the middle clearing and the bottom of the back-right clearing, and both can be repaired with Yellow Pikmin to open a secret panel within the Overrun Laboratory. The Overrun Laboratory's entrance, a busted blast door, can be found in the back clearing. Yellow Pikmin are found in the back-right clearing, away from the Skeletal Wollywog. Fungal Grotto's environmental hazard is Spores. Enemies Adapted Blowhog - Two can be found wandering the large chambers, one in the front chamber and the other in the right alcove. Will ignore other signs of life, and the one in the front clearing is ridden by a Mushroom Pikmin, and is flung off upon the Adapted Blowhog bucking its attackers off, whereupon the Mushroom Pikmin will attack. Altered Spectralids - Multiple swarms can be encountered, either by disturbing groups of Common Glowcaps or by walking through certain areas. Some are hostile and attack, and others are docile and flee. Some glow a wide range of neon colors as well, while others are metallic in color and reflect nearby light sources. A hostile swarm is in the left alcove, and will emerge when the Gate is broken. Baroque Cannon Beetle Larva - Few appear randomly, and typically burrow and flee before they can be attacked. Glitters and shines brightly, even in dim areas. Emits shrill honks when endangered. Crumbling Breadbug - Three wander the area. Two nests are found around the edges of the back-right clearing, and the last of is found on the right edge of the front clearing. Slowly drags objects back to their nests if the objects are close enough. Leaves crumbs behind as it walks that eventually disappear. Infected Pikmin - Always found accompanying Infected Scientists or riding Adapted Blowhogs, and will latch onto the President and his Pikmin. Commanded by Infected Scientists. Infected Scientists - Few are randomly found wandering Fungal Grotto, usually accompanied by two to five Infected Pikmin. Can be found wandering, sitting down by bodies of water, or engaging hostile forces. Will use any Infected Pikmin at hand, or revert to melee attacks if alone. Kakureimo - Found in several areas of Fungal Grotto. Can be witness latching onto the heads of both Infected Pikmin and Mushroom Pikmin. Crawls along the smooth rocks and wet earth of the cavern, usually resulting in sneak attacks. Mushroom Pikmin - Multiple instances are found throughout the entire area. Will engage hostile forces, and mount any nearby Adapted Blowhogs, although it will not control its mount or attack until it is bucked off. Gives off a slight glow of varying colors. Phosbat - Forty-six instances can be found total. Eleven are found around the area, and the remaining thirty-five are found in the back-left clearing. When all thirty-five Phosbats are vanquished in the back-left chamber, the Vehemoth Phosbat fight will trigger. Will shy away from light, but walk slowly through it if forced. Skeletal Wollywog - Three can be found within the area. Two are submerged within pools of water, and the other one is inert in the center of the back-right clearing. Will engage any individual that passes by too closely or bumps into it. Spectral Medusal Slurker - Two can be found in the area. One is in the front clearing, and can be easily spotted. The other typically wanders the entrance to the Overrun Laboratory, possibly containing the Mushroom Pikmin nearby. Ujadani - Appears in small groups throughout the cavern. Possesses a unique slight luminosity, and can be spotted easily in dark areas. Vampiric Bulbear - One instance is found in the middle section, and can be easily detected by its eyes and the sound of its footsteps. It circles the pool in the center of the clearing. It has no companions accompanying it. Bosses Puffstool - Found disguised upon the large cluster of Common Glowcaps and Spotcaps in the back clearing, which must be broken through. Springs to life and waddles around the clearing, and sprays spores in an attempt to defend itself, turning any Pikmin caught in the spores into Mushroom Pikmin. Vehemoth Phosbat - Fought when the twenty-seven Phosbats in its chamber are defeated. Flies around and swoops down to eat Pikmin, but can be weighted down briefly if enough Pikmin are on it. Occasionally crash-lands the lower its health gets.